Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 8th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from November 8th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: Okay, let us get this Senate meeting going. I call it to order. Farel, did you have a class last week? Farel Arc: Er- Oh! Yes sir! Damon Halliwell: Then please speak on it. Farel Arc: Last Sunday I held a class on the basic workings of mind control, though small in number I am very leased to have others interested in the course. For those interested, we will be holding more classes on the same subject in the following weeks. Thank you. Damon Halliwell:' '''Thank you, dismissed. Nathul, please speak on the battle core strike. '''Nathul Furlbrow:' Alright. Last Monday night a small team of Magi were able to sneak behind Iron Horde lines and take out a few Strategic points. Of note we were able to poison a cart of food stocks, and took three cannons out of the battle... That is all.... Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Arranax DeVin: What happened with the orc? I'm told there was an incident. Meriahm Lausten: Based on the after-incident report, I'd say that's something to do later in the meeting. I have a feeling it will take a minute. Nathul Furlbrow: We have two orcs surrender, one was swiftly killed. The other begged for his life.. one of our members wished to let him go, but a Paladin from the 103rd Regiment got to em'. Arranax DeVin: I see. Thank you Furlbrow. I am glad the lightie was there to do the right thing. Damon Halliwell: Matiff, you had something I believe as well? Matiff Durthan: I did. Last month I started an Advanced course on elementals, to which three Senate members were interested in. After weeks of lessons and listening to me talk, the three of them graduated from the course. Farel Arc, Valshala Dor'delar, and Lora Raventhorne are the three who completed the course. I will be offering the course again sometime in the near future for those who wish to take it. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. That concludes last week. Member's of the Senate...The war with the Iron Horde is going well. So well that we have managed to start pushing their forces back to the Portal itself. But it is not enough. Their numbers keep coming and no matter how many we kill more take their place. I have been told about a mission once more being taken by one of the members of the Council of Six. Like before in our history a team will be put together and sent to shut down the Dark Portal. Questions will be in a moment. This mission is completely made up of Volunteers and I now call on all of you to answer to call. I as Chancellor must go for this world but all of you have a choice. This Mission is a suicide mission, those who go though to save our world will not return... I look around this room and I know many will wish to come but think of your familys and the rest of your lives because to follow me and the rest is to give that up. Meriahm Lausten: I was also in the meeting, and just to clarify - if you volunteer for this mission, you will very likely die. Death is very final. If you chose to go, you will be leaving your loved ones behind and throwing yourself against orcish swords in the name of your city. I want everyone who volunteers to be aware of what this means. This is not a grab at glory - this is a desperate attempt to stop this invasion, at the cost of our lives. Do not make that sacrifice if you are not willing to. Damon Halliwell: Those with questions raise a hand now and I will tell you what I can. Meriahm Lausten: This isn't the chance to volunteer. That comes later. This is the time for -questions-. Damon Halliwell: Aithnea you may speak. Aithnea Escol: Do we have word of anyone else, besides the 103d, going as well? Closing the portals going to take either a lot of explosives... which I'm willing to bring, or time not being murdered to pull off a complex spell. Damon Halliwell: Volunteers from both Alliance and Horde are being called on. I do not know all who are being called on but it is many. Aithnea Escol: Well then a follow up... do we even HAVE a ritual spell to close that type of connection? Meriahm Lausten: We'll figure something out once we get to the other side and figure out what exactly they're -doing-. Damon Halliwell: None that I know off, I believe it is more along the lines of storm the portal and hope for the best. Aithnea Escol: Got it... dipping into my explosives savings. '-Large portions of the questions appear to have been removed.-' Damon Halliwell: Nathul, you may now speak...please have it about something pointing to the mission. Nathul Furlbrow: Aithnea already asked my question, so by all means skip over me. Damon Halliwell: Very well then Miss Aubry you may speak. Lynnaea Aubry: I realize I have not been on the front of the battle, so I am curious: Has this Iron Horde done anything to secure their portal from this side? Meriahm Lasuten: Not that we are aware of. To our understanding, it is stabilized from their side. If we shut it down there, we shut it down entirely. Hence the suicide mission. Once the portal is shut down, we do not intend to return and fully intend to die on Draenor. If not in the process of shutting down the portal, immediately after when the Iron Horde rip us apart. Damon Halliwell: Now does anyone else wish to ask anything? Mab. Mab Nimue: Couldn't you- we are mage's for Light's sake. We have creative ways of getting things done. Beautiful ways of fixing problems. Can't you be a little less -- ready to die? Figure it out, shut it down, but find a way to -thrive-? Even if it becomes an Honor Hold situation. Damon Halliwell: I am guessing not, this has been planned out by those in charge. This is what they have come up with it is up to you if you heed the call. Meriahm Lausten: It is entirely possible we -might- survive, the way I may leap of the Spire and still survive, but I doubt it. We need to be prepared to die. And all that entails. Damon Halliwell: Farel, you may speak. Farel Arc: Sir, in the event our mission is unsuccessful, do we have a contingency plan, er- assuming we're not all dead? Damon Halliwell: At this moment the plan would be to keep fighting for as long as possible. We have seen what happens if the Iron Horde wins and it is the death of this world. With that out of the way there is only one thing left to do. I ask you all now, this mission is to save the world and it is one of the only chances we might have left. I now ask those wishing to Volunteer for this most likely one way mission to now step forward into the center to be counted among those willing to put it all on the line to shut down the Dark Portal. < Many step into the middle of the room. > Damon Halliwell: Dalaran will remember us all. While I do not stand with you I still go as well. Vorien will hold what is left of us here in Dalaran...and with that I leave you all to tend to your lives and prepare. This meeting is over and I thank you all. < Many cry, FOR DALARAN! > Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes